save me
by kieraredd1417
Summary: plz read and you will find out plz rr
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys me and my sister share the same acount with my sister my sister kiera made figure it out and this one ids mine now on with the story **

loren tate is a 17 year old smart young girl she is so beautiful and talented but she lives in a rible life style when she was three her mom left her and her dad trent mccall when loren was thorwelve her dad left to join the army loren grew older but lost yet another person her cusin amy was not just her cusin she was her hero , her best friend loren looked up to her ,she loved her but when she died loren wanted to die as well she thought she was not good enough to stay alive that it should have been her not amy after that loren got tough real tough too tough she learned how to fight to defend her self she was just hard she is getting thrown in jail alot now a days because she is mixed up in the wrong but one thing i geuss is good is she is a cheerleader and she does karte at a gym

eddie duran is a 17 year old up and coming rock star but yes he still dose go to school he is the cherish kid of mk he is very athletical young man he is a down low cool relaxed smart kind of guy he is trying to make a name for his self by his self with out his parents he dose not want to get all his fame from his parents he wants to learn on his own make mistakes on his own but he still has to finish school too

west valley high school

loren walked in with everybody starring at her but she didn`t care one bit she dosn`t care about anything anymore these days loren was wearing some black stripped skinny jeans with a pink areo postel shirt and she had a pair of addidos on and her hair down her back she was in chemistry sitting next to the captin of the cheerleading squad chloe carter

whispering " oh you are not even close to fooling anybody you act like you do not care and your this gloomy i hate the word i don`t have a care in the world and blah blah and so on but you , your really glad that you have us and and you might be tough but you still have feelings some where down in all of that in there you got going on and i think you like being one of us and not only that but you need us and you love us " chloe said trying to prove her point

loren "no don`t you know what you chloe sound even stupider than usually and i know you have been thinking so don`t strain your self over nothing i am on the squad because i still want to be with amy okay and your wrong i don`t need you guys i got all i need on my own so thanks but no thanks and mel stop recording me before i shove that stupid camera places a camera should never ever ever be got it " right after loren said that melissa put her camera down and the bell rang letting them know it was lunch time but for eddie he had to go home and fill out some papers and talk to his dad and stuff and loren had to meet with the new people that was trying to adopt her

loren rang the door rang the door bell and the unexpected person came and opened the door oh wow this should be good loren thought to her self when she saw eddie duran

eddie-"what are you doing here "

loren-"is your mom here "

eddie-"why ?"

but loren just pushed passed him and rolled her eyes as she entered he closed the door and directed her to his mom katy duran when she got there she sat from across from katy and they both shot daggers at him and instantly got the hint he was unwanted

katy-" so loren i already tolled you everything about me and you can take a tour of the house and all you have to do is sign the paper work and trust me ,me and my husband can help you "

lore rolling her eyes -"what ever" she signed the paper work and then in just three hours she packed her bags and moved in her room and took a tour of the house now katy was trying her hardest to get loren to tell her something and let her in

katy-" was your friend the reason for you now " when katy said that loren broke down crying the name amy or just thinking about her had that kind of affect on loren ,katy was trying to comfort her she was holding loren in her arms while rocking her back in forth trying to calm her back down loren wiped her face and got up

loren-" i am so sorry um i should go i got to meet the guys "

katy - " come here loren and sit back down and we are gonna talk " but before katy could say anything else loren`s computer beeped extra loudly loren walked over to her computer and was suprised that her dad was requesting a call to speak to her so she awnsered it and it looked like he was in some kind of weird looking dark room and he was all by his self

trent-" oh honey i am so glad to see your face "

loren-" i can defently say the same thing dad i am so glad your okay you know you scared a bit there dad i thought you got hurt and you died cuz you know i have not talked to you in like forever and you know i miss you so much "

trent-" i know kiddo and listen i miss so much as well but i am doing this not just for me but for us i am sending you some money your supurvisor sent me the address so it should come either tomorrow or day after next but listen i have to go get suit up because my main guard just got shot pretty bad but honey i love you remember that and i know amy loves you as well and dont listen to anyone because one day very soon you will shine up the night sky and make it all you and you remember that love you " and wih that she shut her lap top

katy- " hey loren how did it feel did it feel good "

loren- " it felt so good to see him and you know hear his voice and listen to his beautiful things the shine up the sky he said he got that off a poem he made me in my younger times and i remember it like it was yesterday he cherished me with his life but please don`t tell eddie cause i still don`t know what type of person he is really "

_loren_lewis_

love yall


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys again well thank you guys so much i got good reviews so i decided to write a chapter two and see you and plz review and remeber plz dont be scared or shy to pm me and tell me what you guys think and your ideas

last time on save me ...

,katy was trying to comfort her she was holding loren in her arms while rocking her back in forth trying to calm her back down loren wiped her face and got up

loren-" i am so sorry um i should go i got to meet the guys "

katy - " come here loren and sit back down and we are gonna talk " but before katy could say anything else loren`s computer beeped extra loudly loren walked over to her computer and was suprised that her dad was requesting a call to speak to her so she awnsered it and it looked like he was in some kind of weird looking dark room and he was all by his self

trent-" oh honey i am so glad to see your face "

loren-" i can defently say the same thing dad i am so glad your okay you know you scared a bit there dad i thought you got hurt and you died cuz you know i have not talked to you in like forever and you know i miss you so much "

trent-" i know kiddo and listen i miss so much as well but i am doing this not just for me but for us i am sending you some money your supurvisor sent me the address so it should come either tomorrow or day after next but listen i have to go get suit up because my main guard just got shot pretty bad but honey i love you remember that and i know amy loves you as well and dont listen to anyone because one day very soon you will shine up the night sky and make it all you and you remember that love you " and wih that she shut her lap top

katy- " hey loren how did it feel did it feel good "

loren- " it felt so good to see him and you know hear his voice and listen to his beautiful things the shine up the sky he said he got that off a poem he made me in my younger times and i remember it like it was yesterday he cherished me with his life but please don`t tell eddie cause i still don`t know what type of person he is really"

chapter two

3 weeks later

loren woke up supper late today was not her day because it was amy`s birthday loren crawled up out of bed she walked to her closet and picked out her out fit for the day and then loren got in the shower and then when she got cleaned up she put on some black and a half cut printed no buttoned up shirt with her same shoes from yesterday she walked out her room down stairs where everyone was at and all cheerful and happy she sat next to katy

katy-" honey i know what your going through okay and i what you to know i am here for you "

eddie-" so what no one cares i already know what it`s like to lose your best friend remember loren and so what get over it by now "

loren-" but i said i am sorry and my friend died okay and it was now okay or so what cause i t was all my fault you know what i don`t care if you know rich boy i am in a gang i do do mess it was fault i should have died that dark scary night and i had no body to cry to and my mom dose not want me and i am sorry if you feel like i am stealing your mom okay well she is the only person besides my dad that cares about me "

eddie -" then live with your dad then "

loren-" i cant he is gone fighting for his life just for money and other things so just be lucky cuz you have it all "

eddie-whispering " i am so sorry loren i had no idea "

loren- what ever i dont need your pitty "

max-" well um honey i have to go check on the club but eddie be good and loren nice meeting you see you guys later " walking out the door

loren-" katy can i have a word with eddie alone plz " loren waited intel she knew for sure that katy was fully out the room and into her room upstairs then loren sat back down on the stool

eddie-"how freaking dare you loren ,huh who are you anymore i don`t know this person in froont of me right now "he said while slamming his fist down on the table

loren-" you know what you are totally right you don`t ,you don`t have a single clue who i am okay so what three years ago we hung out for like a few months so what you knew what i was apart of me and amy the only diffrence between us is that she didn`t get that attached to it like i did "

in that moment it was total silence intel they heared tiny really close foot steps by the door ,loren already knew what was going on she slid to the door and flipped on the un-known mystery man that had a gun she stompt on his face she snatched the gun from him and some more wepons he was hiding on him and went back inside and closed and locked the door eddie was just watching the whole thing in amazement he was so shocked at what just happened loren walked to her room with eddie following her she opened up her closet and moved her clothes out the way and it was a key pas there and she put a really long password in it and the door flipped and it was to solid doors and another key pad there loren put a short password this time and the doors opened she pulled eddie in with her it was a big room with wepons and eletronics and gear eddie was speechless

eddie-"was this like this ,this whole time "

loren-chuckled"no no my guys came here and did this and did you know i got spy camera`s all around here except the bathroom of course i got everything but "

eddie-" oh wow but who was the dude that wants to kill you i mean he had a gone so he did not want to play house with you "

loren-"no idea check the parking lot get his car number thingie "

eddie chuckled at her then he looked at her then he quickly stopped and did what he was told "

loren- "thanks duran and i am sorry i am not that bad of a person that you think "

eddie-" i know you are not or i would not be right here in this room right now trying to help you out tate "

loren-"thanks eddie and i really mean it " turning off the cam and turning around and looking in his eyes " i mean it thank you and you are not that bad either you are kinda cool "

eddie-"oh thank you but i already know itbut come on let`s go where gonna be late for school so come on "

school -

loren arrived for lunch because the out burst then the goon coming then tracking his car and plus traffic but this time loren and eddie where sitting at the table with phil sanders they where making a trade he had what she wanted and she pays exellent

phil-"you know this alot of money and plus your my sister friend so i can help you guys out with the situation "

loren-" the high school cheer version of loren is but we would love your help the more the better but adriana can`t join i don`t care she might tag along on the colorodo jobs but this is too importantfor the whiney brat "

phil-"okay bye lo see you later ,bye ed see yah man "

eddie-"loren come on now i am hungry " he said while pulling her to all the food


End file.
